Travellers on long distance trips often face the problem that the time zone of the arrival location is different to the time zone at the departure location of the trip. Using currently available calendar solutions, such as Microsoft Outlook or Google Calendar, it is difficult for the traveller to organise appointments in different time zones without having to manually calculate time differences. In particular, the traveller needs to plan face to face meetings in a destination time zone but while planning the meetings, the traveller is still in a home time zone. This causes considerable confusion and risk for error with existing solutions.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.